Betrayal Cuts The Deepest Wound
by M14Mouse
Summary: Luan is upset about a betrayal and Theo tries to comfort him.


Betrayal Cuts The Deepest Wound

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Luan is upset about a betrayal and Theo tries to comfort him.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH…"

Theo winced as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Brother?" He said as he put the phone back closer to his ear.

"He betrayed everyone! For what?! Power?! Money?! Women?! Hell, some fucking idea?! A STUPID FUCKING IDEA?!" Luan shouted over the phone. He swore that he heard glass shattering the background.

Dear spirits…what happened? He never heard his brother so upset before. That was saying consisting on they didn't part of the best terms when he left for the Pai Zhaq.

"How many people did he hurt? Or worse, how many people that he used me to do the same dirty work? Bro, I'm trying to go over anything of everything. I just…I just don't know. Maybe this…or maybe that. I just feel so dirty. Do you know how many showers I have taken today? I just can't get rid of the feeling…I just," Luan said with a sob.

He opened his mouth to say something but Lu continued on.

"Most of all, he betrayed me. He betrayed our friendship. Maybe, he wasn't even my friend. He was just pretending. It was a game to him. I was a fucking game to him. Maybe, I should call some voodoo doctor and bring him back. So, I can punch him hard. No…even better…you know the old cartoons…anvil right on the head. BAM! Better yet…turn him into a mouse and introduced him to a mouse trap. Better yet…I like the roach hotel idea. Roaches can get it but they can't get out…." His brother rambled on.

"Are you drunk?" He said calmly.

"Trying too but I keep getting mad at the glasses and throwing against the wall. I gave up and moved to the bottle."

He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He wasn't good at being the emotional one and dealing with feelings. He was the logical one. But it didn't stop a huge part of him urged him to drop the phone and fly to whatever his brother was at and talking to him….helping him. Another part of him knew better.

His brother wasn't the mind set to deal with anyone right now. He needed to vent and rage.

"But you know what was worse? He spoke up for me. He talked the bossman and Phil into it. I never regretted it. I made so many friends. Now, I have none and it hurts…" His brother said as he started to cry.

"Now that isn't true."

"IT IS TRUE! I WORKED ALONG SIDE HIM FOR YEARS! YEARS! I didn't see this. I was totally blindsided by this. Everyone looked at me like I'm a worm. Like…Like…I should have known. I should have known, Theo! I didn't. I was totally blindsided but it doesn't matter. It doesn't really matter anymore…"

He heard another glass shattering against the wall.

"Have you tried talking to…"

"I called. No one will answer. It like that they think that I am like him. I am nothing like him. I wouldn't do that. I am not some traitor. I am not," His brother let out another sob.

He sighed. He wanted to say a million things like they are probably busy but that would offer little comfort to his brother right now.

"Would you like to know something?"

"You aren't going to tell me the story of the grasshopper and the fish, are you?"

What on earth…? Once he saw his brother again, he is taking away the bottle.

"No."

"Good. Carry on."

"Thank you. I know nothing about betrayal…but guilt, brother. My career as a power ranger and a Master is covered in it. I know guilt. I felt guilty about so many things. There is the maybe. There is maybe, we should have gotten there sooner. Maybe, we did that differently or this. There is the guilt of the should dos and could have dones. I should have talk to you sooner. I could have done that. I could have done this. Sometimes, guilt is a share commodity. All parties need to account for. Other times…it isn't anyone but the person who caused it. This whole thing isn't your fault. You shouldn't feel guilty but you do. You know why?"

"Why?"

"It's because you are human. A good one."

"Today, I don't," Luan said with a whisper.

"Today, you don't. Tomorrow you might not either but there is always another day. One day, you will realize that this isn't your fault. Your friend's decision isn't your own."

For moment, there was a pause then a huge yawn over the phone. He smiled slightly.

"Get some rest, brother."

"Okay…" Luan said with another yawn.

"Drink some water before you go to bed. If you have a hangover like I think you will, drink some Sprite."

"Bro…how do you know about hangover cures?" Luan asked.

"I do read, brother," He said with a smile.

Lu laughed over the phone.

"Thank you, bro."

"Welcome."

The familiar click told him that the phone call has ended. He sighed as he stared at the phone.

He needed to make his own calls.

End.


End file.
